James Proudstar
James Proudstar, also known as Warpath, is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina and heightened senses; making him the ultimate mutant weapon. Biography ''X2: X-Men United Proudstar's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. X-Men: Days of Future Past In the year 2023, Warpath was part of a small band of mutants who waged a resistance movement against the Sentinels, mutant hunting robots who either killed or imprisoned mutants. In the ruins of Moscow, Warpath, alongside teammate Blink, detected a Sentinel convoy heading towards their hideout, and the pair returned to alarm the rest of the team. Alongside Blink, Colossus and Sunspot, Warpath engaged the Sentinels to buy time for Kitty Pryde to send Bishop into the past to warn their past selves of the oncoming attack. After a Sentinel knocked Colossus to the ground, Blink teleported Warpath on top of the Sentinel and he attacked it. He was left as the last one to defend Kitty and Bishop after the others were killed and he jumped at the Sentinels only to be blasted and killed as well. However, Pryde and Bishop succeed in their plan, thus erasing the other's deaths. Warpath then travelled with the others to China to rendezvous with Professor X, Magneto, Storm and Wolverine, where they devised a plan to send Wolverine back in time to prevent their dystopian future. While Wolverine was in the past, the others stood guard over him, until Warpath saw a fleet of Sentinel convoys heading towards them. Warpath once again engaged the Sentinels using his combat knife, but was ultimately killed when a Sentinel grabbed him and pushed his head into its energy beam. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Warpath possesses far more strength than a normal human. *'Superhuman Speed:' Warpath possesses far more speed than a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Warpath possesses far more agility than a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Warpath possesses far more stamina than a normal human. *'Superhuman Senses:' Warpath possesses far more senses than a normal human; as his heightened senses allow him to both see and hear incoming enemies from miles away, making him excellent for scouting and reconnaissance. Abilities *'Skilled Knife-Fighter:' Warpath is shown to be skilled in wielding a small combat knife. Relationships *Bishop - Leader and ally. *Blink - Free mutant member. *Sunspot - Free mutant member. *Professor X - Ally. *Kitty Pryde - Ally. *Sentinels - Enemies and killers; original timeline. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name Only) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (First Appearance) - Booboo Stewart Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Proudstar is Native American, in real life Stewart is Japanese, Chinese, and Korean ancestry from his mother’s side and Blackfoot, Russian, and Scottish descent from his father's side. *Also in the comics, James Proudstar is the brother of John Proudstar, who was briefly a member of the X-Men, until he died on a mission. It was his brothers death that caused James to join Emma Frost's Hellions, before switching sides to the New Mutants, and then becoming a long time member of X-Force. *Warpath appearing alongside Blink and Sunspot in the film could be a reference to how the three of them were all members of the New Mutants in the comics. Gallery Warpath.jpg WARPATH-64535226.JPG FutureX-Men.png Blink and Warpath.jpg Empire Future Warpath.jpg|Warpath on the cover of Empire. Warpath XmenDOFP-future.png LR9xa1V.jpg|Concept art for Warpath in X-Men: Days of Future Past. 325119-1.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Revived Category:Earth-10005 Deceased